


Is It Wrong For Me To Want To Marry You At My Sister's Wedding?

by Manateequeem



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Weddings, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manateequeem/pseuds/Manateequeem
Summary: Leo and Takumi are set with the task to plan the wedding of their sisters.Takumi thinks that Leo is maybe attractive.Leo hates white chocolate.





	Is It Wrong For Me To Want To Marry You At My Sister's Wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I return for another Leokumi fic, because they are still my life. Expect regular-ish updates. She says.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm writing this instead of doing homework help me

Leo rubbed at his sore throat, insides scratching as he coughed roughly. On a usual day he would stay home and enjoy the peace and quiet which would come with being ill, but of course, the only day in the year which he manages to contract a minor cough- but no less irking- he is supposed to meet the family which his older sister is marrying into.

  
“Ugh,” Leo groaned, pulling a brush through his thin blond locks, pleading the tangles to come out. It was 7 a.m. and he was already running late, and , oh Gods, Camilla is already calling him down. Curse him and his tendencies to sleep in. Leo grabbed a black shirt off his dresser and hastily threw it on, before buttoning the wrong buttons in the wrong holes, but by 7.02 he managed to be downstairs in his standard, slightly dishevelled manner.

  
“Leo darling, today is the day I can finally introduce you to my little Hinnykins' family! I bet you’re so excited!” Camilla spoke, squeezing the ends of Leo’s cheeks out. Leo sighed, because as much as he may have wanted to question the pet name of 'Hinnykins' he chose not to, because today he would not ruin things, and he would be happy for Camilla, no matter how odd this family was, judging from what Niles said about them.

  
“Yes Sister, I’m thrilled.” Leo muttered sardonically, as Camilla drenched him in another hug. He sighed, but smiled nonetheless. He truly was happy that his sister had found someone.

  
“Big sis!”

  
Leo heard rumbling from up the stairs and quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled by his younger sibling, Elise, who couldn’t seem to contain her excitement as she pounced onto Camilla, with a childlike charm to her actions. In truth, she was nearing the ripe age of 19, and Leo at 21, but Elise wasn’t a particular fan of discussing her youth which was slipping away by the day.

  
“Elise!” Camilla grinned sunshine, as she held Elise close and the two laughed about whatever...girls laugh about?

  
Leo was a bit confused because nothing actually happened and his sisters were in hysterics. He rolled his eyes and went to go find Xander.

  
“Brother?” Leo called out loudly as he padded through the Kitchen, grabbing a cupcake from the counter. Elise wouldn’t notice if one was missing. He could always blame Odin.

  
“Xander,” he called again, taking a bite out of the cupcake and visibly cringing as he looked to see a white chocolate filling. He wordlessly tossed the cupcake into the bin and at the same time caught a glimpse of Xander fixing his bow tie in the mirror. Leo thought it was all a bit fancy as he stood next to his brother and began work on his own long black tie.

  
“Leo,” Xander nodded in acknowledgement, ad Leo nodded back. In the mirror, Leo saw Xander’s eyes roll down to his shirt, and he saw the grimace begin to form on his older brother's face.

  
“What?” Leo let go of his tie, as he looked up at his brother.

  
“It’s not a funeral, you know.”Xander laughed, motioning towards Leo’s outfit of all black.  
Leo clicked his tongue, “I’m not changing, it took me a year to button this up.” Leo blushed as he realised what he just said.

  
Xander chuckled, “Alright, alright.”  
There was a loud banging sound from beside them and the two turned around to see Corrin on the floor, with a pot on his head.

  
Xander frowned, offering his younger brother a hand, which he so graciously took.

  
“I fell.”

  
Leo sighed, “We gathered as much.”

  
Corrin scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he fixed his pink tie and walked towards the front door, Xander followed suit, after cleaning the mess Corrin made, and Leo stalked after last, covering his mouth as he entered some sort of coughing fit.

  
Xander grabbed his keys and the large family filed into the large Range Rover, Leo being squashed in between his two sisters, because both, in their own charming way, demanded the window seat. He was really too nice a brother.

* * *

 

  
“Takumi!”

  
“Takumi!”

  
“Takumi!”

  
“What!?” Takumi snapped

  
“Geez, calm down.”

  
“Fine,” Takumi sighed, dragging his fingers through his long grey strands, “what would you like, Nee-san?” he spoke sweetly.

  
“That’s better!” Hinoka grinned, high giving her younger brother.

  
“What did you want to ask me so badly? I’m busy you know.”

  
“How do I look?” Hinoka posed in her red dress and Takumi had a mask of confusion on his face, because he had no clue how to respond to that. Nice?

  
“You look fine.”

  
Hinoka frowned.

  
“Just fine?”

  
She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Or on the verge of savagely attacking him. Probably the latter.

  
“You look good.”

  
“Compliment me!”

  
“FINE, YOU LOOK AMAZING!” Takumi got up, giving his sister a fluid thumbs up motion and he went up the stairs to his own room. Hinoka chuckled at her younger brother’s nature.

  
Takumi hated formal events, but he supposed this one was semi-formal, and he got a day off work, so he supposed he would manage.

  
It was far too hot to be wearing black trousers, and he wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep, but of course, Hinoka had to invite her soon to be in-laws over on the hottest damn day of the year. Takumi groaned and rolled over on his bed as he heard the door-bell ring and Sakura opened his door slightly, calling him downstairs. He got up, because if he didn’t, he was sure Ryoma would give him hell for it. His family gathered at the door, and Ryoma told them all to be on their best behaviour, pointedly looking at him for a good ten seconds.

  
They opened the door, and right of the bat his elder sister dragged a lady with lilac hair into a warm embrace. He assumed that was Camilla, if not, Hinoka had to get her priorities straight. She invited the large family into her home and they all greeted eachother vaguely, apparently saving introductions for later. Takumi was a bit confused by that, but chose to say nothing.

  
“You can all take a seat, I’ll bring something for you all to drink.” Hinoka grinned, as he practically skipped towards the kitchen. Ryoma Bevan conversation with a man who had blond and curly locks, and Sakura was dragged into a conversation with a petite girl with hair to rival his own, and Camilla herself. They looked like they would be fast friends. Takumi took that as a sign to pull out his phone and scroll through the lifeless pages of Facebook and Instagram. He was never a fan of social media, but it beat the expectations of conversation any day.  
There was a rough coughing noise and he looked up, not catching who the culprit was. He just hoped they covered their mouth.

  
_**Cough** _

  
Takumi inhaled deeply, shaking his head slightly. He would not lash out.

  
_**Cough** _

  
_**Cough, Cough, Cough** _

Takumi’s head whipped up and he faced a pale skinned blond, who was in the middle of coughing his damn lungs out. As much as he wanted to shout at him for being loud, he felt a bit of pity for the man.

  
“Do you want a soother or something?” he asked, looking away. He really had to work on how to act in social situations.

  
“Ah, that would be nice actually.” The other replied with a smile, and the two of them got up as Takumi lead him into the kitchen, where he passed by Hinoka who winked at him. He gave her a puzzled look and searched the medicine box for a soother.

  
“Damn.” Takumi muttered.

  
“Is something wrong?”

  
“We ran out,” he turned to face the other, who he noticed didn’t look to bad, aside from the fact that he was I’ll, of course. But his silky hair, his auburn eyes, they didn’t hurt he eyes.  
He forced his brain to stop being creepy.

  
“But I know how to make something which can help.”

  
“How about you try it then.”

  
Takumi frowned slightly at the condescending tone, but grabbed a bowl, honey and turmeric and rolled his leaves up, mixing the two ingredients until the formed a gooey yellow paste.

  
“Here.” Takumi grinned holding the bowl to the other boy.

  
“You want me to... consume that?” his eyes narrowed at the sight of the contents of the bowl.

  
“Yes, I do.”

  
“I’d rather not. You know, I think my cough has gone away now.”

  
He coughed a rather nasty cough and cursed his lungs for failing him in his time of need.

  
“Come on, don’t be such a baby. Just eat it, I’ve been having it since I was like, five.”

  
“I don’t want it!”

  
“Just have it!”

  
“Why do you care so much!”

  
“Because your coughing was pissing me off!”

  
“Well, I apologize that nature decided to pick on me and my weak immune system.”

  
“What are you even on about? Do you want me to feed you?”

  
“Ha, like you would da-“

  
Takumi stuffed a spoonful of the paste into Leo’s mouth and told him to swallow. He was glad that he was victorious in their childish spat.

  
“No! Ew!"

  
“Swallow it!”

  
“I don’t want to!” Leo spoke as he held the paste in his mouth.

  
“Swallow!”

  
Outside, Corrin was distressed by the nature of the situation in the kitchen and what Takumi was forcing Leo to swallow. He grimaced at the thought and ran into the kitchen shouting something about saving his younger brother’s innocence.

  
He walked in and Leo was downing water by the gallon and Takumi was smirking.

  
Takumi glanced at Corrin, who barged in and raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“Um, they’re calling you two over.”

  
“Okay.”

  
The three males all entered the main room and sat down to see that introductions had already began, and they were waiting in Leo and Takumi.

  
“Finally, you’re back!”

  
“B-brother, come introduce yourself.”

  
“I’m Takumi.”

  
Ryoma frowned, “is that all?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“And I am Leo.” Leo interrupted, and Elise giggled at the put-off look on Takumi’s face.

  
“Great!” Camilla clapped her hands, “now that we all know each other, how about we play a fun game?”

  
“I vote monopoly.” Corrin raised his hand, and Takumi shook his head, because he could already see the havoc that would ensue.

* * *

 

Hinoka lay the board flat on the table and demanded that everyone got into groups of two, because they only had five pieces.

Naturally, Hinoka and Camilla paired up, and Elise and Sakura seemed to share a bond, so the followed suit, leaving Ryoma and Xander to pair up, and Corrin joined Azura in a team. That left himself with Leo.

  
“You know, I’m not a fan of monopoly, I think I’ll sit out.” Leo smiled.

  
“Aw, out Takumi isn’t so bad, you have to play.”

  
“Yeah, big brother, you’ll make Takumi cry otherwise!”

  
Takumi was going to put his word in before Leo so rudely interrupted him again.

  
“Well, if it will really stop him from crying then I suppose I will play.” Leo smirked at Takumi, and Takumi frowned at his condescending team-mate. Today would be a long night.

* * *

 

“I wanted Barcelona!” Ryoma shouted, slamming his fist on the board.

  
“Too bad, guess I have it now!” Corrin cackled as he placed a house into Barcelona.

  
Leo sighed, they were winning by a longshot, they already had 7 hotels, and honestly, it was getting a bit boring to watch.

  
“Hey, looks like my medicine worked.”

  
Leo turned to face Takumi, who had a toothy grin on his face. To be fair, Leo hadn’t coughed in over an hour, so his medicine did work. Not that he would thank him out loud. Takumi definitely didn’t need any more compliments to inflate his ego.

  
“I guess so."

  
“Hmph, you could thank me, you know.”

  
“Yeah, I could.”

"It tasted worse than white chocolate."

"You don't like white chocolate?!" Takumi asked, genuinely shocked.

"Who even likes white chocolate?"

"I do!"

"Well you're weird aren't you? Obviously dark chocolate is the best type."

"You have no taste."

"I could say the same about you." 

  
“You know, you’re pretty damn annoying.”

  
“My thoughts exactly.”

  
Leo turned to face the boy next to him who was failing at hiding his anger, because Leo could clearly see his flushed cheeks and furrowed brow. Leo laughed at the sight.

  
“What’s so funny?”

  
“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Monopoly is the starter of all arguments.
> 
> Alsoooo, turmeric and honey practically cures a cough, so there is some truth in my writing. Some.
> 
> btw everything I write is unbetad soooooo
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> (I like comments.)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr about anything and scream about Leokumi, my name there is Manateequeem


End file.
